


Lessons in Control

by cmk418



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-02
Updated: 2007-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: William needs to be taught a lesson
Relationships: Angel/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/Spike (BtVS), Angelus/William Pratt
Kudos: 2





	Lessons in Control

Angelus sighed. The fledge was going to have to learn to stay with the group. Much as he’d like to just shove the childe into the nearest stake, Dru and Darla had formed an attachment and he wouldn’t disappoint either of them. So he went after William, mind continually turning to determine a suitable punishment.

He found the newly-turned vampire in an alley, draining the life from a saloon girl. “Had your fill there, young William?” he asked.

The creature gave Angelus a blank stare as he let the girl slip from his arms. Angelus shook his head. He didn’t recall being this stupid and led by his impulses after Darla turned him. He swung a fist, knocking William to the ground.

“Angelus, what?”

“When I tell you to stay in a place, that means stay. That means not indulging our baser needs.” It occurred to him in that moment what he could teach William.

Angelus dropped to his knees, beside William. He brushed his fingers over William’s cock. “That means control.”

William tried to slap Angelus’ hand away, but Angelus didn’t move. Instead he dug his fingers in a little more, causing William’s mouth to drop open and his hips to arch into Angelus’ hand.

Angelus took his hand away. “Lack of control will get you into trouble. Lack of control means you will be picked up in a gust of wind and will never walk the earth again. You were not chosen to be one of us just to amuse Dru. Hell, she has that with her dolls. You are here because we saw something better in you. Because Darla saw something better in you. Now you’re going to live up to it.”

William looked at Angelus with some confusion. Was he being punished or praised?

“Remove your breeches.”

“Pardon?”

“I will not repeat myself. You will do what I say. You will not come until I tell you to come, no matter how much you want to. You will learn control.”

William pushed his breeches off. His erection stood out before him, hard and throbbing. A bead of pre-come had formed at the tip of his cock.

Angelus licked his lips. _Truly, this instruction would take some time_ , he thought, and smiled.


End file.
